


Summer Paradise

by phoenixrebirth88



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:28:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 12,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25527457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixrebirth88/pseuds/phoenixrebirth88
Summary: You couldn't believe you had returned here. And all because of three words written on a small, brown note that had accompanied a wedding invitation:'I need you'
Relationships: HeeroxReader
Comments: 14
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gundam Wing, it's characters or the song this story was based on.
> 
> This is a story written for Bobo-is-tha-bomb's 'Dreamy Summer Days' challenge. I wrote it a while ago and brushed it up a bit. Since it's summer again, I figured now is a good time as any to post it here =D
> 
> It's based on the song 'Summer Paradise' from Simple Plan. The words were a true inspiration for this story XD I hope you guys can get that dreamy summer feeling with this one!

Could you really do this? 

You released a shaky breath as you stood in front of the small, cozy looking house. The sound of waves crashing into the shore or the cries of seabirds at times overshadowed the laughter that came from the house. That - together with the salty tang that lingered in the air and the warm sun beating down on your skin - reminded you of how much you had missed this place these past few months.

You sighed, once more reaching into your jeans pocket. You pulled out a small, worn, brown card. The wrinkles in the paper said enough of the abuse it had suffered while in your care. Little had changed since the first time you’d set eyes on this seemingly innocent paper. If not for this little note, you wouldn’t even have bothered coming back here. 

Could you truly believe that any of it was true? Did they want you here? 

Your fears - the same which had kept you from coming back here for months - were once more rising within you, urging you to turn back while you still could. You glanced back at your motorcycle which stood abandoned a few feet away from you. It took you here. It could quite easily take you back home and no one would be any the wiser. 

Another shaky breath was released as you once more glanced at the small note. How long had it been since you’d left? A year? Two? Time had slipped by without you being aware of it. You had done everything you could to try and forget about its passing. The jobs you had found helped - even though the workload had been hellish. 

You softly shook your head, your decision made. This was a waste of time.

“[Name],” an urgent yet happy voice called out to you just as you turned back towards your bike.

You froze, your shoulders already tensing. The note in your hand crumbled in your fist. Damn it! You had wanted to leave without them knowing you had come by. 

“Hi … Quatre,” you meekly called out as you turned around. 

You quickly pushed your hands inside your pockets, unsure what to do or say more than that feeble greeting. Could Quatre see how insecure you felt? Perhaps he could, for the man quickly pulled you closer for a hug that made you feel so much better about having come back here. 

“It’s been too long, [Name],” he simply told you in a voice that belied his pain at your extended separation. 

“Yeah, well …,” you trailed off as you shrugged. 

“Thanks for coming.”

“Quatre …,” you nervously began. The laughter inside the house had faded away and you knew it was only a matter of minutes before someone else would come see what the holdup was. “Are you absolutely sure about this? I mean, I can still leave before anyone is any the wiser,” you meekly continued.

You had meant to offer Quatre a way out, but the man’s gaze hardened and his posture became rigid in a way that told you that you’d insulted him. 

“No, you won’t!” 

Fuck. You really had insulted him. 

“It’s been over a year and I’m sick and tired of letting that little episode stand between my friends for much longer,” Quatre explained with a certain sharpness to his voice that made you flinch. 

“I hardly think that was a _little_ episode, Quatre.”

Quatre’s posture became less rigid, but the harsh glint in his eyes warned you that he wouldn’t give up on what he believed was long overdue. He sighed deeply, shot a slightly sour look towards the house, and placed his hand on your shoulder.

“I know, but all I ask is that you give him the chance to apologize, [Name]. He regrets what he told you. He knows he was wrong.”

“That chance was his whenever he wanted to take it,” you muttered bitterly.

“I know and he did, too, but you disappeared before he managed to get his head out of his … um …”

“Ass?” 

“Yes,” Quatre laughed even as you shook your head in denial.

“You expect me to believe that none of you could track me down? If he honestly wanted to apologize for what he said, then he should’ve done it months ago.”

“True, but you know how he can be, [Name]. At first he denied it. Then, he felt guilty about it. And when he finally realized how badly he messed up, he thought you disappearing on us meant that you’d never allow him the chance to apologize,” Quatre sighed. 

“Still …,” you trailed off, unable to hide the sadness in your eyes and voice. It wasn’t just Wufei you felt unsure about. “When no one reached out, I thought … Maybe you all agreed with -”

“Never!” Quatre sharply interrupted you. He shook his head as if to berate himself for ever having waited so long. “I’m sorry, [Name]. Truly, I am. We wanted to contact you a long time ago, but we were afraid you were angry with us as well. I guess we just thought you needed time to cool off and get your thoughts sorted out.”

You snorted at the stupidity of it all. Quatre wasn’t wrong. You had needed time to cool off and get your thoughts back on track. It had taken you nearly an entire year to do so, but when the second year started and still none of your friends had reached out to you …

“I guess that makes us all fools then,” you murmured sadly.

“Fools or not, I’m glad you’re with us again,” Quatre told you honestly.

You shrugged, unsure whether you felt the same or not. Quatre seemed to sense your hesitance, because his smile briefly dimmed.

“Come,” he quickly urged you towards the house. You had no choice but to listen. “I’m sure the others are more than eager to greet you as well.”

That made you swallow hard, the very idea of what lay beyond those looming doors enough to make you feel queasier than the worst space storm could. Every step you took was accompanied with the internal repetition of your newfound mantra - it would be fine. 

Everything would turn out great, but you mustn’t show them any fear. They could smell fear …

Uh.

Wasn’t that a bit too extreme? They weren’t a troop of lions!

“Wait! I … uh … My bike. I should probably park it closer and -”

“You can do that later,” Quatre was quick to tell you. Did he suspect you running off again if he gave you the opportunity? He wouldn’t be wrong to think it. “Come on. They’re all anxious to see you. I assure you.”

The threshold was the biggest one you had ever crossed in your whole life. The possible hazardous situation never happened, although the slight shock on everyone’s faces was almost comical - everyone’s faces that is, except two. While most of them needed a few seconds to minutes, neither Heero nor Relena looked perturbed by your sudden and totally unannounced appearance.

“Hey guys. Long time no see,” you greeted softly as you offered them a shaky smile and a hesitant wave.

“[Name]!” Duo called out excitedly, quickly jumping up and racing over to hug you. 

The guy actually made you laugh as he spun you around like you were some long-lost sibling that finally found her way home - which may be exactly how the guy saw you. By the time he put you down, your hesitant smile had turned fuller. One by one, the rest started to rise and greet you. 

Or at least, everyone except Wufei. When the guy finally did rise, his body was stiff and his shoulders squared. His eyes, though, were what made you hesitate and almost retreat. Those dark orbs looked lethal and you couldn’t help cringe in preparation for another verbal attack - the likes which had made you leave in the first place. 

“I owe you an apology,” Wufei declared in a deep voice that shocked you. 

The man was apologizing? Seriously?! A bow quickly followed, a sign which you understood was meant as humble and apologetic. No words managed to escape your mouth, your throat suddenly dry and scratchy. 

“I had no right saying those things. Though it’s no excuse, I was shocked and angry from a previous encounter and I lashed out for all the wrong reasons. I hurt your feelings and for that I apologize. I only hope that in time, you will allow me the chance to repair the friendship I so foolishly destroyed.”

This was way beyond what you had imagined happening and it stomped you. 

“I-It’s … alright,” you whispered, your voice breaking slightly.

Wufei straightened himself again, those dark, remorseful eyes caught and ensnared you.

“No, it isn’t,” he told you swiftly, the guilt still audible in his voice. You blinked in surprise, uncertain what to do or say next. Wufei, thankfully, put an end to this uncomfortable situation for you. “But I thank you for coming and giving me a chance to make it up to you.”

You simply nodded your head, agreeing with him that the chance was now his. There was still much pain due to Wufei’s words and actions. He was, after all, the very reason that you had fled and stayed gone for almost two years. Wufei knew he would have to prove he could be trusted. When Wufei once more retreated to the couch, you felt off-balance, but thankfully everything settled quickly after that. Before you knew it, you were seated between your friends. You sighed and focused on the conversation for now. 

Duo was happily telling the story of how he and Juliana - his ex-customer turned lover/girlfriend - had met. It pleased you to see him so happy. A quick glance at Trowa - who send you a soft smile when your eyes met - proved he had changed as well. He was surprisingly holding Dorothy’s hand, which made you blink in confusion. You lifted an eyebrow in silent question to which Trowa’s smirk turned fuller in answer. Though you were happy for them both, it also made you wonder what else you had missed. Your eyes once more shifted to Quatre. He and Relena were the very reason all of them had gathered here - everyone except you, that is.

After all, your biggest challenge and very reason for coming was figuring out who exactly had send that little, brown note - preferably without insulting anyone or destroying the bonds you were rekindling. 

“[Name]?” Relena softly called, drawing your attention to her.

“Yes?”

“Can I have a word in private?” 

You glanced at the rest of the group before nodding. Relena led you away from the rest, out the back, and over a narrow path that led you two directly towards the beach. The sun was sitting low in the sky, but the heat it provided was still amazing. You sighed as its warmth wrapped around you.

“I forgot how heavenly this place was,” you spoke before you realized it.

“I always loved the beach,” Relena shared her own thoughts in reaction, her gaze focused on the ocean in front of you both. A soft smile lifted her lips. “I first met Heero on the beach. Did you know that?”

“Um … Yes. Yes, I did. He told me that once … I think,” you muttered absentmindedly, frowning slightly as you tried to remember the moment he had told you that.

Relena giggled, catching you off-guard. You stared at her, waiting for what she really wanted to talk to you about. The hug she offered when she finally turned towards you came as a shock, but you managed to wrap your arms around her en reciprocate the sentiment. 

“What’s the occasion?” you couldn’t help but ask when she pulled back.

“I’m just glad you came.”

“Relena, I … I wouldn’t miss it for the world.”

You meant that. Even if you hadn’t come to actually try and talk to everyone again, you would’ve still moved heaven and earth to catch a glimpse of them at their wedding - preferably from the shadows where no one thought to look.

“Even so, I still want to thank you. Everyone thinks very highly off you. You should’ve seen them back then. Quatre was so angry at Wufei. They all were.”

“Yeah, he … um … He told me,” you whispered, glancing at the ocean behind her. 

“He was worried that you wouldn’t come,” Relena confessed softly. You glanced at her, before once more focusing on the ocean and the golden sand before you. “He’s been staring out that window for two whole days already, waiting for the off-chance that you would show up. He feared you’d show up when he wasn’t looking and that you’d leave before he had a chance to talk to you.”

You once more glanced at Relena. That soft smile was still present, but there was an almost sadder tilt to those lips than you remembered. Did it bother her that her husband-to-be had been waiting for you to show up? It surprised you slightly that he had even done something like that. 

Relena sighed, lost in whatever memory of the last two days that pained her so.

“Then again, the others weren’t much better. I’m sure they all had their own way of keeping taps on who was coming and going. I can’t even begin to tell you how weird they’ve been acting these last few days … As if they’d been waiting for something they weren’t sure off.”

“Um … Yeah,” you muttered, suddenly at a loss of what to say. 

You were slightly ashamed to admit - even to yourself - that you would’ve left again without anyone the wiser if Quatre hadn’t stopped you. 

“But that’s beside the point now,” Relena suddenly stated, startling you from your own thoughts and shame. She grabbed your hand and shot you a beaming smile. “I asked you here because I want to know if you’ll be my maid of honor.”

“You’re maid of … What?! Relena?! You can’t possibly mean that!”

“Why not?” 

“Because the wedding is in _two_ days!”

“I know. I’m sure you can imagine we have a lot of work. After all, there were some things that I couldn’t decide on without input from my maid of honor,” Relena joyfully shot back.

All you could do at this point was blink up at her with confusion and shock.

“Like?” you squeaked.

“Like my dress. I mean, I have two things on hold, but I really need your input about it. And then there’s the entire speech. I’d really want you to read it over for me and tell me I’m not being ridiculous or -”

“Relena,” you interrupted her softly.

“Yes?” Relena automatically stopped her monologue and shot you a soft smile.

You shook your head, bemused by what you were blindly walking into. 

“I’d be honored to,” you simply told her.

“Really?!”she happily questioned.

“Yes.”

“Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!” 

Another hug was your reward. You laughed, pleased that you’d managed to make someone so happy with so little. Perhaps this meant that it was Relena who had send you that little, brown note. 

“What would you have done if I hadn’t shown up?” you couldn’t help but wonder.

“Oh, I always knew you would show up. I had faith in you,” she told you.

It was her smile, though, that gave her away. 

“What do you know that I don’t, Relena,” you murmured.

“What do you mean?” 

Even though her voice was perfectly normal, something kept bugging you. You couldn’t put your finger on it, but it was almost as if -

“You know, don’t you?!” you suddenly exclaimed, pointing an accusing finger at Relena.

“Know what?” Relena innocently - _too_ innocently - asked you.

“Who send me that invitation.”

“I send it to you, silly.”

“And the message that was attached to it?” you pressed, your eyes narrowed and your lips pressed tightly together.

“What message?” she shot back, but her lips twitched in amusement.

“Relena -”

“Even if I know, I promised I wouldn’t say anything to you,” she confessed quite easily.

“Promised whom?” you quickly questioned, not willing to miss a beat.

“The same person who wrote that message.”

You stared hard at her.

And stared.

And stared.

“You’re not going to tell, are you?”

“I’m sorry, [Name].”

You sighed, briefly shook your head, and then decided you would figure it out by yourself. 

“Sometimes, I really hate you for not being a blabbermouth, Relena,” you pouted.

That made her laugh. You two stayed on the beach a few more minutes, talking about dresses, wedding cakes, the ceremony, and other small stuff that still needed tweaking. It seemed the wedding would be held on the beach. With a last backward glance, you agreed that it would be perfect for what they had in mind. Then, Relena joyfully dragged you back inside.


	2. chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no excuse for posting the next chatper so late. I'll say this, though, there were some sweet books I've been reading that I couldn't get enough off and I got distracted XD But now with the super hot days, I think this story is all the more appropriate =D

You hummed as you walked down the beach, the sun already dipping low at the horizon. It would only be a few more minutes before it was down completely - half an hour at most - and then you could watch the stars. You sighed as the cool water lapped against your bare feet, each wave coming and going with only a few seconds between them. The day had been hot and the nights were most likely still cool - just like you remembered - but it was part of the charm of this remote paradise. You loved being here just as much as you did all those months ago. 

You briefly paused as you gazed at the dry sand a little bit further on the beach. Wasn’t it here that you’d all written your names? It had been only a few days before that heated argument with Wufei had taken place. You sighed, shaking off the sadness that tried to take hold of you. Perhaps you could recreate the moment? 

You crouched down near some sand further on the beach, grabbed a small stick, and began writing your name in the sand. You were sure that it would be gone come morning, but that didn’t erase the joy you felt at this precise moment. When you were done, you simply stared at its beauty. It would forever remember you of happier days.

“You’re missing a few names,” Heero’s voice suddenly spoke up. 

“Ack!” you squeaked and fell to the side when you tried to turn around. You quickly shot up as the culprit watched you with amusement. “Heero,” you grumbled, slightly annoyed that he had dared surprise you like this.

Heero smirked, kneeled down, and wrote his own name in the sand - right next to yours. You smiled softly as you watched him do so. You didn’t mind that the other’s weren’t here or that their names weren’t written in the sand. You liked the sight of just two names as if they had always been - and always would be - here.

“I forgot how beautiful it is here. I always loved coming here,” you honestly told Heero as you turned towards the ocean.

“I know,” Heero mysteriously responded as he faced the setting sun. 

Though it surprised you, you didn’t want to pry into his private thoughts anymore than you should. Instead, you simply did the same as him - facing the setting sun and enjoying its beauty. You, however, couldn’t stop glancing at him every few seconds - something the guy easily noticed. 

“Are you going to ask or are you going to keep acting as if you’re not looking?” Heero finally spoke, the amused undertone to his voice making you smile shyly. 

“Why are you here?”

“Two of my friends are getting married in two days time.”

“I meant: why are you _here_ here?” you elaborated with a brief gesture towards the beach around you.

“Am I not allowed to?” he shot back with one raised eyebrow.

“What?! No, not at all. I mean, yes. No … um … What I meant to say is that it’s a free country and …,” you tried to correct his false assumption, yet making a flimsy effort at doing so. It was only when you once more glanced at him that you saw the amusement in those blue orbs. It took your breath away to see him teasing you. You cocked your head slightly. “You’re teasing me, aren’t you? I can’t believe it. You’ve … You’ve really changed, Heero,” you finally dared comment. Heero silently gazed at you, urging you to elaborate further. You simply shot him a bright smile and stated, “I like it.”

“Hn.”

You laughed as he grunted. Hell, you could even delude yourself enough to imagine a pleased light appearing in his eyes. You knew, though, that - no matter how hard he might have changed over these last few months - he was still the Heero Yuy that you knew and loved. You sighed as you sat down on the still warm sand and simply enjoyed the moment. Heero followed your example soon after.

“I’m glad you came,” Heero suddenly confided in you. You glanced at him from the corner of your eyes, not truly having expected that confession.

“Yeah, … So am I,” you mumbled, allowing your hand to disappear into your pocket where that little note still rested. Heero smirked, but you didn’t pay it too much thought. No, you were too consumed with being mesmerized by the very sight of it to wonder about any possible reason. “I guess it was time I stopped hiding,” you muttered absentmindedly.

“It was,” Heero agreed softly.

You glanced at him time and again, but Heero offered you little insight into his thoughts. The man was completely focused on the sunset. You decided to follow his example and simply focus on the sky as it changed from blue to black - though the mixture of yellow, orange, purple, and slight red was the epitome of beautiful. You sighed as you lost yourself in the moment.

“It’s beautiful,” you whispered with barely hidden longing. 

“It is,” Heero responded equally soft.

You shot him a smile, but that smile slowly slipped away when you realized Heero was already looking at you. If you didn’t know any better, you’d say the man was flirting with you. Heat rose to your cheeks as you ducked your head, which caused Heero to chuckle. 

“W-we should get back before it’s too dark,” you floundered to say, willing your speeding heart to calm down. 

“I have a flashlight.”

“W-what?”

Heero shot you another bemused look, which made you feel slightly nervous. Rather than look at him - and acknowledge your racing heart and heated cheeks - you decided that your hands were much more interesting. You sighed as the last bit of light disappeared and absentmindedly allowed your body to fall backwards in the slowly cooling sand. The stars and full moon were equally beautiful to stare at.

“Heero?” you suddenly questioned as a stray thought - something you’d been aching to ask ever since you learned about it earlier that day - registered in your mind.

“Hn?”

“Why did you change jobs?” 

“…”

A quick glance proved that Heero was staring down at you with a look you couldn’t decipher - mostly because his face was too shrouded in shadows to tell you much. 

“I-I don’t mean to be rude or anything. I just thought that … Well, I thought you’d found your purpose with Preventers and I just …”

You wanted to know if he was happy now. He looked happier - relaxed even - but looks could be deceiving. Heero chuckled softly, which effectively made you stop blabbering.

“I was tired of some things.”

“Like?” you pressed.

“Like a cold, empty apartment after a five-month mission.”

“Oh,” you breathed in understanding. 

Heero had mentioned that once. In fact, he’d mentioned it right before the entire fiasco with Wufei had happened and you’d packed your bags. You quickly closed your eyes as you fought of your initial response, eagerness and hopelessness fighting a useless battle inside of you. It was suddenly hard to form any words - let alone entire sentences - but you pushed past that feeling and asked what you knew would break your heart.

“You know I have to ask now,” you whispered, hoping to give yourself some time to actually formulate the question you dreaded asking. You forced a chuckle past your lips as you willed your eyes to open and offer Heero a teasing smile. “Anyone special that made that change happen?”

“Perhaps,” Heero mysteriously answered.

Had you lost your chance? 

“Is it someone I know?” 

“You know her, yes,” Heero responded casually. 

Suddenly, it was hard to breath. Your heart ached at the lost opportunity and - for a very brief moment - you felt completely jaded and angry. It was after all Wufei’s fault that you’d lost your chance. At the same time, though, you couldn’t hold on to that anger for very long. Heero looked truly happy - something you couldn’t deny as you carefully took stock of the changes in him. Even though you cursed yourself, you couldn’t deny that you felt happy _for_ him. 

“I-I’m happy for you,” you whispered as you closed your eyes again. 

“[Name]?” 

“Hm?”

Heero lay down in the sand next to you, his body supported on one arm as he turned on his side and faced you. You blinked open one eye, before quickly closing it again. He looked damn good lying so close to you, his focus entirely on you. 

“What’s wrong?” Heero questioned softly.

You felt guilty for making him worry, but you refused to let him know your true thoughts. It would destroy what you desperately wanted to build again - your friendship. Besides, you didn’t want him to think that you didn’t approve of his new love interest.

“It’s just … I feel like I’ve missed so much,” you sighed sadly, coming as close to the truth as you could.

“You didn’t miss anything. For me, it was all long in the making. You just didn’t see it yet.”

“I guess not,” you whispered again, understanding that you’d lost your chance long before Wufei’s words forced you to leave. 

You glanced up at the stars one last time, before you stood up and dusted the sand from your clothes and hair. 

“Going back?” Heero questioned as he, too, stood up. 

“No,” you whispered with a longing look at the dark patch of beach that you hadn’t yet explored. You really wanted to postpone going back. Not to mention that you could cry and regret your missed opportunity in peace if you kept on going. “Not yet. But you can go back without me,” you hastily added.

“If you’re not going, then neither am I,” Heero easily shot back. 

“What? Why not?”

Heero ignored your question, already moving further down the beach. He shot you a look over his shoulder when you simply remained still. 

“Coming?” Heero teasingly questioned. 

You shook your head. Crying would have to wait until you found yourself alone again.

“Yes, I’m coming,” you quickly told him as you caught up to him. “Are you sure, though? I’ll be fine on my own if you want to go back.”

“I know you will,” Heero shot back, but he refrained from taking you up on it. 

You smiled sadly and hummed in response. 

“Heero?”

“Hn?”

“Is … Is she coming? The one you were talking about, I mean. Is she coming to the wedding?”

“Yes. If I have it my way, she’ll be my first dance of the evening.”

You forced yourself to stay still. It wasn’t right to give away how much the idea that anyone special to Heero - anyone that wasn’t you - would be there. It was even worse to imagine him dancing with her. Should you really stay around for that?

“T-That’s a nice thought,” you whispered back, hoping the sadness wasn’t audible.

The rest of the walk was silent. It was only because you started shivering from the cold - though very lightly so - that you turned back. Heero silently followed your lead. Halfway back, though, the shift in temperature got to you and you started to rub your hands over your bare arms. You really ought to have been smarter and brought a jacket or something. 

“Heero?” you questioned, shocked when the guy silently placed his shirt over your shoulder.

“You’re shivering,” he offered as excuse. 

“Thank you,” you softly told him. A soft, sad smile showed as you pulled the shirt tighter around your shoulders. You didn’t try to show it, but you enjoyed the scent that lingered to the fabric - a mixture of the salty sea and Heero’s musky cologne. “Are you sure you can spare it?” you questioned as you sobered up and glanced at Heero.

“I’ll be fine.”

“If you say so,” you absentmindedly muttered.

When you finally made it back to the house, you sighed in relief. You weren’t exactly tired, but the anxiety of the day was getting to you.

“Thank you for accompanying me tonight,” you softly told Heero.

“Hn.”

This time, your smile came naturally. You took a chance, hugging Heero who - surprisingly enough - didn’t stiffen like he’d done a few years back. Instead, the guy actually hugged you back within seconds. It almost made you believe that he’d missed your hugs.

“Goodnight, Heero.”

You pulled back from the hug, turned, and entered your room. 

“Goodnight,” you heard Heero tell you just as you were closing the door.

As soon as the door was closed, you leaned against it. A ton of things had happened today, but there was only one thing echoing through your mind right now. Whomever it was that had changed Heero, she must be one heck of a girl. He truly seemed happier, carefree, and - worst of all - he seemed like he didn’t need you anymore. 

A small sob left your lips and you quickly clasped your hands across your mouth as you ran towards the bed and grabbed the nearest pillow. You stifled the sobs that followed, finally letting go of the worries and lost dreams of the day. 

Only in the early hours of morning did you realize that you hadn’t given Heero his shirt back. A part of you didn’t wanted to either because of what it reminded you of. It was all you now had that could make you remember him and that night on the beach - the night he wrote his name in the sand with you.


	3. Chapter 3

“How can you stand walking in these shoes all day long?” you moaned pathetically as your body uselessly collapsed in a comfy looking chair. 

You groaned as you quickly freed your painful feet of the horrible contraptions people called shoes. Relena only laughed at your petulant look, somehow finding your misery amusing.

“It takes practice,” she simply told you.

“Practice my ass,” Dorothy grumbled, shooting you an equally suffering look.

“At least one of you ladies knows my pain,” you declared melodramatically as you rubbed your aching feet. 

“You know, [Name],” Dorothy began with a sly look that made you narrow your eyes. What was she up to? “When my feet hurt after a tiresome day, Trowa always manages to make me feel better with a simple foot massage.”

“Oh, that’s a great idea!” Relena gushed a little _too_ enthusiastically. 

“What are you two planning?” you warily questioned, not missing the look they shared.

“Nothing,” Relena quickly stated just as Dorothy mentioned, “No idea what you’re talking about.”

“Ugh! I’m surrounded by people who want to see me suffer,” you groaned theatrically as you leaned back and threw your hands up in the air. 

Both Relena and Dorothy chuckled.

“You ladies almost ready?” Quatre’s muffled voice reached you through the closed door. At least the guy had the smarts not to enter uninvited. 

“In a minute,” Relena called out, scrambling to hide the dress she had been trying on. 

You laughed full out when she had trouble stuffing the poor dress in a closet. Dorothy decided to help Relena when you proved to be unfit for the job due to your laughter.

“Ladies?” Quatre called out again.

“Sorry, Quatre, but we’re in the middle of game of spin the bottle with some drool worthy hunks so it might take a while,” you called out when the dress was successfully hidden. 

“W-what?!”

Everyone laughed at Quatre’s choked reply, but it was surprisingly enough Dorothy who took pity on his poor soul. She opened the door for him and allowed him entry while you were still laughing. 

“Really, [Name]. Remind you to not let you plan Relena’s bachelorette party,” Quatre muttered as he passed you.

“In my defense, it’s the shoes that made me so vicious today,” you simply told him as you pointed to the heels that you were supposed to wear as the made of honor.

Quatre blinked in shock, looked at the shoes, then your feet - which you were still rubbing - and decided that he liked you suffering because the guy dared laugh. 

“You can always ditch them when you have the dress on,” Duo commented cheerfully from the doorway. 

Your eyes locked, the mischievous streak in Duo shining through in his gaze. You shot him a wide smile that belied how much you wanted to do just that. Then, though, your gaze moved beyond him. 

Heero looked divine - both he and Duo were dressed in swim shorts - and it was surprisingly hard not to stare at him in a too obvious way. Damn, but those muscles urged you to come and touch them. 

“Don’t give her any ideas, Duo,” Relena scolded slightly as Dorothy seated herself next to you. “I want her to be a true lady tomorrow.”

“Hey! I object. I am a true lady,” you called out in mock offense.

“Sure you are,” both Relena _and_ Dorothy indulged you, but it was obvious neither of them meant it. 

“Now do you see what I had to put up with for the last three hours?” you complained as you pouted and crossed your arms over your chest.

“We’re not that bad,” Relena pointed out.

“True. Besides, nobody stopped you from leaving,” Dorothy pointed out. 

“You say that now,” you grumbled, before shooting the guys a helpless look. 

Quatre and Duo weren’t much help. They only laughed at your misfortune. Heero, however, proved to be a surprising accomplice - though his actions made you feel torn up inside. Before you could question him about the plan, the guy picked you up and threw you over his shoulder.

“H-Heero?!” 

Your hands quickly sought leverage to push your upper body up and semi-upright. You could feel the guy’s muscles shifting under your palms and it was damn hard to keep your mind from flying to the gutter. 

“Don’t start complaining, [Name],” Duo teased as he obviously enjoyed your predicament. “At least he’s helping you.”

You ignored Duo’s unhelpful laughter and instead questioned Heero, “Where are you taking me?” You tried to see where he was going, but it proved to be impossible. Before you knew it, though, you were deposited to your feet and left blinking up at Heero.

Heero smirked and with a pointed look towards your door simply told you, “Change.”

You slowly turned around before you understood what he wanted. 

“Slave driver,” you complained teasingly as you walked into your room and found a bathing suit lying on your bed. One of the girls must’ve placed it there after breakfast.

“Change,” Heero told you again with a sharp nod towards the bathroom.

“Yeah, yeah. I heard you the first time,” you grumbled as you quickly disappeared into the bathroom. 

By the time you reentered your room, you were left blinking in surprise at your bed. Heero was seated there as if he came straight from one of your more glorious dreams. You blushed and quickly tried to focus on other things unless the guy noticed.

“I’m ready,” you told him pointedly.

“I see,” Heero merely shot back as he stood up and approached you. 

You shot him a teasing smirk, then turned to leave. However, you didn’t get very far. After two steps, Heero reached out and picked you up again. 

“H-Heero! Put me down! I can walk, you know!” 

“I know,” he merely told you. 

“I don’t like you,” you muttered as you simply let yourself hang there. Heero didn’t answer, but his chuckles were enough of an answer. “I swear Duo has been rubbing off on you. And in my humble opinion, too much for my liking,” you added the last part just as you were passing a laughing Duo. 

“But _we_ do like it!” Duo shot back, before he was back to laughing his ass off. 

Heero ignored it all and simply walked outside. You caught sight of the ocean and stiffened. He wouldn’t! 

“Heero,” you warned him, but the man ignored you completely. 

When you were finally placed down again, it was not in a necessary gentle manner. No, Heero thought it much more interesting to throw you straight into the ocean. You were sputtering up water and threw him a scolding look.

“I’ll get you for that,” you whispered dangerously. 

That challenging glint in his eyes, that divine smirk that made your blood boil with a sinful need, those few drops of water that clung to his hair and chest from when you’d splashed him with your fall, that -

You quickly turned around when you realized were your thoughts had gone to. You coughed to hide your embarrassment and noticed that Relena, Quatre, Trowa, and Dorothy were already in the water not far from you. Heero didn’t say anything when he walked past you and dove into the water, but you caught the victorious look he sent your way. 

“It’s not that easy to beat me,” you yelled before you hurried after him. 

Before long, things had turned into a game of chase, although it was damned difficult while in the water. Sad to say, you didn’t win - not that you minded much.

Hell, Heero seemed so alive and happy that it made you automatically smile.

“[Name]?” 

“Hm? What?” you quickly questioned as you shook your head to clear them from your recent mouthwatering thoughts about a certain blue-eyed devil. Duo shook his head as he chuckled. 

“You should just tell him,” Duo told you as his eyes flickered towards Heero.

Your heart skipped a fearful beat as you glanced at Heero. Thankfully, Heero was caught up in a game with Trowa. Good. No need to panic just yet. Stay calm. Pretend you don’t know what he’s talking about.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about,” you replied coolly. Duo shot you a look that clearly stated he believed that as much as he believed that elephants could sing. You sighed and gave him a stern stare, knowing he would see straight through any lie you could come up with. “Look, Duo. It’s my choice and I’m choosing not to say anything.”

“Your choice sucks, [Name],” Duo simply told you as he placed his hands on your shoulders. You blinked up at him, giving him your full attention. “I know for a fact you won’t be happy if you keep denying yourself this.”

“I’m not denying myself anything,” you responded quickly as you pushed his hands away, and turned towards the beach. Wufei was reading a book there. It was not the most ideal situation, but at least Wufei wouldn’t bother you about this - not if his apology from yesterday was heartfelt. “I know what I feel and I know what I want in this life.” 

“Do you truly want to risk losing him?” Duo pushed on.

“You can’t lose what you never had, Duo,” you muttered as you moved away from him and towards the beach. 

Wufei shot you a brief glance as you grabbed your towel and lay down on your stomach. You shot him a brief warning look, before planting your head on your crossed arms and hoped people would just leave you be for a bit. You really needed to settle your thoughts. 

“What’s bugging you?”

You sighed. “Nothing important, Wufei, so just drop it.”

Wufei grunted in understanding, before he focused back on his book - although you did catch the curious look he threw Duo’s way. At least the guy was smart enough to keep his mouth shut. 

You were slowly beginning to doze off when you felt someone sit down next to you. A few cool drops of water fell on your back, warning you that someone was _very_ close to you.

You grumbled a sleepy, “What?” 

Heero chuckled and you quietly gasped when his hands landed on your back. 

“Wouldn’t want you to burn,” Heero supplied as he slowly spread the liquid that clung to his hands. 

You swallowed dryly as you turned your head and looked at your side - to where you knew Wufei was lying. Surprisingly, though, Wufei was nowhere to be seen. The guy must’ve left when you were dozing. 

“He left a bit earlier,” Heero supplied before you could ask. 

His fingers were digging into stiff muscles as he applied the sunscreen and gave you a relaxing massage to boot. You almost moaned in enjoyment, but managed to contain the sound at the last possible moment. When Heero stopped, you couldn’t believe the delicious torture was finally over. 

And then Heero had to open his mouth and ask, “Want me to do your front as well?”

“W-what? N-no!” 

You gazed at him in shock, but relaxed when you caught his amused gaze. You grabbed the bottle from his hands and slowly applied the sunscreen over your stomach and torso. All the while, though, Heero’s smirk stayed in place. In fact, you might even be inclined to say that his gaze stayed locked on your hands as well, but that would be preposterous. 

Right? 

None the less, you wanted some revenge for what he’d done to you. 

Which lead you to ask the question that doomed you, “Want me to do your back?” 

Heero’s smirk grew wider as he wordlessly turned around and offered you his back. You gaped, unable to believe he was accepting that offer. 

“Well?” Heero coaxed when you didn’t move. 

You silently cursed yourself a fool and quickly applied the sunscreen to Heero’s back. His glorious skin felt warm to the touch and his muscles shifted beneath your fingertips. This was so much like a dream come true that you almost lost sight of reality. 

“You can do my back as well, you know?” Duo offered as he briefly stopped about five feet away from you.

You looked at him and stuck your tongue out. 

“Pay me and I might,” you offered him, your hands stilling on Heero’s back. 

“Really? Well I could … Uh … Never mind,” Duo quickly sputtered and then dropped his towel and once more joined the others for a game of volleyball. 

You chuckled at his strange behavior. Just as you focused back on the task at hand, you caught sight of Heero’s glare - which was focused in Duo’s general direction. Now that you thought about it, his muscles beneath your fingertips were quite tense as well. Was he …?

No. 

You snorted at your own ludicrous thoughts. Rather than focus on impossible possibilities, you finished the job of applying the sunscreen. 

“Done,” you softly told Heero as you got up. 

Heero shot you a brief, unreadable look before he stood as well. He opened his mouth, his eyes locked with your own and you felt your heart rate increase. Your hands were surprisingly clammy and your throat dry when those gorgeous blue orbs darkened with something close to -

“[Name]! You got a call. A guy named Chris is asking for you,” Quatre called out apologetically. 

Heero growled and you shivered at the irritation that seemed to suddenly pour off of him. You shot him a hesitant smile and muttered a distracted, “ Sorry, Heero. Chris wouldn’t call unless it’s important.”

You didn’t wait for his response and quickly made your way back to the house. All the way there, though, you could feel Heero’s heated gaze on your back. 

When you passed a frowning Quatre, you couldn’t help but ask, “What?”

Quatre merely shook his head and shot you a soft smile. “I’m sorry if I interrupted anything.”

You laughed his apology away. 

“No need to apologize, Quatre. You didn’t interrupt anything. Now go to your bride to be and enjoy yourself a bit.”

Quatre shot you a disappointed look, but did as you told him. A frown of your own came forth as you entered the house and picked up the phone Quatre had left there for you.

“Hello?”

“[Name] [Last Name]?”

“This is she.”

“It’s Chris. Chris Longtwin.”

“Ah, Chris. Long time no see.”

“Yeah. You said I could always call you if we had another job opening for you?”

“Yeah. You got one?”

“Yeah, but you’ll have to get here as soon as you can,” Chris explained. You frowned, unwilling to leave this sanctuary just yet. But a job was a job and you were running low on cash. 

“I understand. There’s something important I have to attend tomorrow, though.”

You would not ditch Relena and Quatre on their wedding! They had done too much for you to deserve that kind of treatment. 

“Then leave as soon as it’s done,” Chris responded.

You sighed as you close your eyes and ran a hand through your hair. You could feel a headache forming. How such a small thing could become such an enormous decision was beyond you. You preferred staying, but the cash these guys paid was beyond good and who knew what the future held. Not to mention that you weren’t looking forward to meeting this girl that had changed Heero’s life for the better. 

To get your mind out of your oncoming depression, you asked Chris for details regarding the job., “How long is it going to be this time?” 

“Five months,” he told you. “Look, [Name]. I’m going be honest with you. There aren’t a lot of people willing to do these kinds of jobs and we need the extra hands, but if the bosses want they’ll give the go without additional work forces.”

“I understand that, Chris. It’s all about the money for them.”

“Yeah,” Chris laughed as you chuckled. 

“I’ll see what I can do. Expect me there in the next two days, at the latest.”

“Okay. I’ll tell them.”

“And Chris.”

“Yeah?”

“Thanks for the call.”

“Sure thing, love. The guys wouldn’t want anyone else on their team.”

“Sure,” you laughed. 

You ended the call and walked back outside. It was getting late already. You stopped on the porch, and leaned against the side beams. You smiled softly as you looked at the beach and the people there. Apparently, something had transpired between Duo and Wufei as the latter was chasing the former across the beach while shouting threats at him. 

A little bit away from them, Relena was leaning against Quatre who had his arms wrapped around her waist. They were both watching Duo’s antics with a indulgent smile on their lips. That scene alone made you make up your mind. You were going to stay for their wedding. You owed them that much. 

But as soon as you were no longer needed, you were going to leave. A job like this was what saved you all those months ago. You’d met Chris in some bar where you’d tried to figure out what to do next. Chris had offered you a job and for the next nine months, you had had been on some shuttle collecting space junk. It was a fairly dangerous job as space was an uncontrolled environment. A small scrap of debris was enough to push you away from the shuttle and start you on a lonesome ride into space. 

You shivered as you remembered that actually nearly happened in your first month. You had learned from that experience, though. Never go out when there’s a possibility of a passing shuttle or a sun flare that could deflect the debris. You sighed again as you pushed yourself away from the porch and walked towards the rest of the guys again. 

“[Name]!” Relena greeted, and you nodded your head at her. 

“Interesting call?” Quatre questioned. You hummed in answer as you focused on Duo and Wufei who were still running at full speed. 

“So,” you began as you smiled at them. “What did I miss?”

Later, when you crawled in your bed, you remembered that Heero hadn’t tried to approach you again. You did wonder what he had wanted to say, but wrote it off as nothing important. No matter how much you assumed you knew him, there were some parts of him that would always remain a mystery to you.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning was such a big blur of excitement and tasks that you were utterly exhausted by the time the actual wedding took place. 

“You make a beautiful bride, Relena,” you told her honestly just as Dorothy began moving forward. 

“Thank you,” Relena responded nervously. You laughed softly.

“Just remember to look him in the eyes when you approach. All your jitters will disappear then because you’ll see that there’s no one in the world more important to him than you.”

Relena gazed at you in happiness, the smile she showed you more real and less nervous. 

“Thank you,” she replied just as your cue came to begin walking down the aisle. 

The wedding itself was beautiful and sweet and you smiled so hard that your cheeks actually hurt by the time bride and groom kissed. By the time night was falling, the reception was only just getting started. Your presence there, on the other hand, were coming to an end. Should you tell the others that you were leaving? If you did, you would spoil a beautiful moment and that was the last thing you wanted to do. Perhaps it was best to simply leave a note and make it clear you weren’t parting on bad terms. 

You made an excuse that your feet were killing you and left for your room to exchange the heels for something more practical. Your duffle was already packed and stored under the bed. You hesitated when you saw Heero’s shirt - the one he had offered you that night on the beach. You lifted it and took a deep breath, Heero’s musty colony still clinging to the fabric and making you sigh. You stuffed the shirt in your duffle, unwilling to part with the last keepsake you would allow yourself of him. 

You quickly made your way to the small garage near the back of the house. You took your bike, you strapped on your duffel, and took out your keys. You straddled your bike and turned the key in the contact. There was a brief sputter of noise. 

And then your bike died out. 

“What the …?!”

You weren’t sure what had happened. It had been in perfect working condition when you had left it here two days ago. 

“Damn it! What the hell is wrong with you?”

You tried it again, but the bike once more died out after a few sputtering noises. 

“It’s not going to start, no matter how many times you try,” a harsh voice pointed out from behind you.

You gasped, turned your head so fast that you almost gave yourself a whiplash, and flinched when you encountered a pair of narrowed and annoyed cobalt blue orbs. 

Heero …

“What are you talking about?” you whispered, barely able to remember Heero had spoken earlier.

Heero reached inside his pocket and pulled out a small cylinder you instantly recognized. 

“I doubt it’ll start without this.”

“What the hell, Heero! What did you do to my baby?”

“I made sure you wouldn’t leave without saying anything,” Heero told you evenly.

His voice didn’t give away how he was truly feeling about any of this, but those narrowed eyes of his - as well as the tight line of his lips - betrayed his frustration. Then, those lips pulled upwards to show you a smirk you wanted to wipe of his lips. The bastard was more than happy to have destroyed your prized motorcycle. 

“I need that back,” you growled, your own irritation rising. 

“Why?”

“Because I need to leave.”

“You _need_ to?” Heero repeated almost sardonically. It was unbefitting him. 

“Yes, or I can say goodbye to a perfect job.”

“I don’t call cleaning up debris in space a perfect job,” Heero shot back, his eyes narrowing further. 

Your own eyes widened briefly in shock. 

He knew?!

“I call it dangerous, reckless, and not anywhere near where I want you,” Heero continued.

“H-how?”

“It’s not that hard to know who ‘Chris’ was, [Name]. Or why he was calling you.”

“Heero …”

“Out of everything you could’ve done, why something so dangerous?” Heero questioned, the tension that was rolling off of him only intensifying. 

“It fitted the moment,” you muttered with a helpless shrug. 

“It doesn’t fit now.”

You sighed, got off your bike, and allowed your duffle to land near you feet. You raised your hand in a sign for him to give you the cylinder. 

“Look, Heero. I need the money, okay?”

“No,” Heero growled, shoving the cylinder back into his pocket. 

You frowned, honestly baffled by the aggression coming from him.

“What?”

“It’s not okay.” Heero took a few steps closer. “What are you running from this time?”

You gasped as if punched. 

“That’s uncalled for,” you growled.

“Why? You ran then. You’re running now. I call it as I see it.”

“I’m not running! I have no reason to.”

“Then don’t leave.”

Why did it sound so much like a plea rather than a simple comment. 

“I told you, Heero. I need the money.”

“There are other jobs, safer ones. I’m sure Quatre could offer you one.”

“I don’t need handouts,” you growled irritably. 

Something shifted in Heero’s gaze. It was too quick to name, but it made you feel apprehensive. Heero sighed and for a moment, you saw something akin to weariness pass across his features. You ran a slightly shaking hand through your hair as you sighed as well.

“Look, Heero. Other than these celebrations, I have no real reason to miss out on this job.”

“You do,” Heero quickly retorted. 

“This party is hardly a reason for me to stay. Tomorrow they’ll leave on their honeymoon and you all return home. To your job, your loved ones. And me? I can return to my job, but only if I leave now.”

Your loved one wasn’t anywhere near the job thought, not that Heero was any the wiser - and that was for the better!

Heero was glaring at you and it made you wonder what he was thinking. Something flashed in his gaze, but for a second time it was too quickly gone for you to catch it.

“You still owe me a dance,” Heero suddenly stated. 

“What?”

“My dance,” Heero repeated, holding out his hand for you to take. 

You blinked, unsure if you heard him correctly. When you lifted your own hand to place it in his, you weren’t surprised to find it shaking slightly. Heero’s fingers immediately closed around yours, the warmth of his touch making your heart race and you stomach plummet. Heero’s free hand landed on your hip as he took that one, final step closer. 

“Heero?” you whispered the question, not quite sure what you were even asking him at this point. 

“I’ve been waiting for this,” Heero merely told you as he lead you into an elegant dance. The music was just loud enough for you to hear all the way here. 

You couldn’t tear your eyes away from him, wondering what that small smile was for. It was gorgeous and took your breath away - or that might’ve also been cause by the way Heero’s body brushed against yours. 

“Waiting for a dance?”

Heero’s eyes searched your own and there was something lurking in that intense gaze of his that made you freeze mid-dance. 

“Waiting for you,” Heero revealed as he pulled out a small, brown paper. 

At first, you thought he’d ransacked your room earlier and discovered that tiny note that had lured you here. But then you realized that that particular note was still tucked away safely in your duffle. You’d checked right before you left your room. 

Your eyes widened and you gasped for breath. 

“Y-You?” 

Had Heero been the one who sent you that note? It couldn’t be true! 

Could it? 

If it was, then you hadn’t seen this coming. You had hoped, yes. You had wanted it to be him, but you hadn’t dared believe it. And now - as you stared at the proof of your dreams - you were torn in two. 

“Don’t leave,” Heero urged when you glanced at him uncertainly. 

You forced a breath out as you shut your eyes and shook your head. 

“Why, Heero?”

Why now? 

Why here?

Why you?

What had even possessed him to send that small message after all those months? 

It was impossible to believe. Heero didn’t need you. He was an independent guy. He didn’t need anyone.

Right?

“…”

Heero’s silence didn’t help and you suddenly shouted, “Damn it, Heero!” 

You opened your eyes and glared at him. 

“Just when I got things figured out, you come and mess everything up,” you snarled defensively, frustrated from feeling so torn over something that should be so simple. 

Heero stiffened, the paper suddenly crumbling in his grip as your words destroyed everything you ever wanted from him. For a moment, you saw him hesitating. Then, his eyes narrowed and he dropped the paper. In its place, he offered the cylinder you needed to fix your bike.

Heero waited until you took it - the both of you ignoring your shaking hands - and turned away from you. You wanted to say something, but your words were stuck in your throat. 

“The reason I changed jobs,” Heero began as if wanting to make a last ditch effort. You stood frozen, the cylinder held tight in your grip and your eyes entirely focused on Heero’s back. “I didn’t want you to be alone anymore.”

With that said, Heero left. You stared at the ground, pondering over Heero’s parting words as if they held the truth to your creation. His words tugged at your heart, but you couldn’t understand what he meant. You’d never told him -

“Fuck,” you hissed as you realized you had pleaded with him once not to leave you. 

Heero had been in bad shape after an undercover mission. It had been touch and go for so long and you’d sat at his bed, crying your eyes out and pleading for him not to die. You’d begged him not to leave you, because he was the only one that could make you feel as if you weren’t alone in this world. 

Heero had woken up the next morning and you’d been so pleased that you’d never thought back to that terrible time of uncertainty. But things had changed after that. Heero had started being more open to you, more accepting of physical contact, he smiled more. Hell, he even searched you out sometimes. 

Your head shot up, your eyes flashing left to right. Heero, however, was already behind the corner, long gone from your sight and it hurt. A tear ran down your cheek and your lower lip trembled slightly. The cylinder dropped to the ground as you placed one foot forward, then another, and another. Before you knew it, you were running after Heero. 

How stupid were you to insinuate that the job was more important than Heero. You’d foolishly made him believe that he was not enough for you - even if the opposite was true. It broke your heart to have him think that to be true. 

“Heero,” you whispered, skidding to a stop just as you rounded the corner. 

Heero stood right there, his hands pressed against the wall, his head bent forwards, his back bend and tense. More tears ran down your cheek as you saw what your words had done to him. Heero turned and the look in his eyes hurt all the more. You did that to him. You!

“I’m sorry,” you whimpered as you took a hesitant step forward, afraid that you had hurt him too much for him to hear you out. “I’m so sorry.”

Whatever Heero saw of you, it was enough to make him approach and you were glad you hadn’t destroyed this completely. When Heero was right in front of you, his hands dived into your hair and tilted your head backwards. His lips were surprisingly gentle as they moved over your mouth. It was enough to spark a fire inside of you that you never thought yourself capable of. You pressed yourself completely against him, your hands grasping onto his shirt and biceps. Heero smirked, you felt the tilt of his lips against your lips. His lips moved over your own in an almost hungry way, but you loved it nonetheless. 

When he pulled back, you had a silly, little smile on your face. Heero chuckled again, before he gave you another kiss, though it seemed more like a simple peck on the lips to you. 

“I’m sorry,” you told him again. “I didn’t mean it like that.”

“Stay,” Heero simply ordered - though it also could’ve been that it was a plea. 

“Yes.”

It earned you another heated kiss. 

Only when he pulled back and his thumb moved over your cheek, did you realize that you must look like a mess. You blushed and quickly rubbed at your cheeks, most likely smearing the mascara further rather than clearing it away. 

“I-I must look like a mess,” you muttered shyly. 

Heero chuckled and reached out to you. He turned your face towards him again and moved his thumb over your cheek.

“No, you don’t,” he whispered softly, before stealing one final kiss. 

“That’s a lie, Heero,” you muttered softly. You needed a mirror to check for yourself, though. “I should fix my make-up.”

“Hn.”

You smiled as you grabbed his hand, pulling him towards the nearest door. Your duffle was long forgotten - as was your bike - but it didn’t matter. There was nothing more precious to you in this moment than having Heero at your side. Heero patiently waited in your room while you fixed your make-up in the bathroom. 

When you came out, Heero was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in front of his chest and his head slightly downwards. You looked at him for a few seconds and wondered if you were dreaming. After all this time, he was actually by your side. Seconds ticked by as you realized that you were wrong. Heero had always been by your side. You had simply been too blind to see it. 

“You should put that dress back on,” Heero told you as he lifted his head and regarded you with that intense gaze. 

“Eh?” 

You gazed down at yourself and blushed. Heero had a point. Unless you wanted to explain why you were wearing your biker clothes rather than a dress …

“Right,” you muttered as you quickly grabbed the dress that were lying on your bed. 

A quick glance at Heero made you became bold. You smirked as you simply dropped your biker clothes and changed right in front of him. When the dress was on, you turned towards him and pulled your hair back. 

“Zip me up, will you?”

Heero’s fingers brushed against your back as he zipped you up. 

“Thank you.”

“Hn.”

You froze when you looked at your shoes lying on the ground. There was little love in you to put those back on. 

“I just realized,” you began as you tilted your head so you could look up at Heero. His raised eyebrow urged you to continue. “I’ll have to wear those damned shoes again,” you sighed sadly.

Heero chuckled and you felt your irritation for the shoes disappear in favor of a happiness at hearing him sound so carefree - after all, it was obviously because of you that he was happy. 

“Well then,” Heero began as he cupped your cheek and placed a small kiss on your forehead. “I’ll promise I’ll make it up to you.”

Heero was smiling. There was no smirk, no barely there twitch of his lips. No, this was a full out smile that made him look years younger. 

“And how would you accomplish that?”

“I’m sure I can think of something,” Heero confided in you, his words brushing past your ear. Your heart skipped a beat and your blood boiled as that sinful smile turned into a sly smirk. His eyes, too, gave away his true thoughts. The intensity was the same, but they were more heated. 

You moaned at the silent promise, eager to push him and see where things would lead. 

“I know your libido is going to the roof, but please keep it for after the party. Relena’s looking for you, girl,” Duo spoke up as he casually strolled into the room - and catching you completely off-guard. 

Heero, however, looked nonplussed. The guy probably knew someone was going to barge in on you minutes ago. 

“Duo!” you yelled in surprise as you quickly pulled back from Heero. 

Heero stuffed his hands into his pockets and shot Duo a foul look. Duo shot you both a knowing look in return. 

“What? You’re making the famous couple worried, you know. Or would you have preferred one of them coming in here?”

“Maybe I would. At least, Quatre or Relena wouldn’t make perverted comments about this,” you grumbled.

“That was far from perverted, [Name],” Duo said as he winked at you. “But, if you want to hear perverted …,” he trailed of, but you quickly rushed forward and slapped your hand over his mouth. 

“No!” you yelled. 

Duo laughed as he pulled your hand away from his mouth. “Are you sure?”

“Duo,” you warned again, your tone lowering to a dark whisper.

“Fine,” he whispered before wrapping an arm around your shoulder and pulling you towards him. “But I can assure you that Heero won’t disappoint you in that department,” he whispered slyly. 

Oh dear. Did he really just hint at _that_?!

“A-and how would you know?” you dared him even as you began blushing uncontrollably. 

Duo laughed again before he leaned even closer. “Because when people share a tightly confined space, you do happen to walk in on each other at some pretty awkward moments. And I may not be into that sort of thing, but I was pretty jealous when I noticed how -”

“Duo!” you called out, horrified, as you pulled away and covered your ears. You turned from them both, grabbed your high heels, and quickly walked away from a hysterically laughing Duo. You were still blushing when you reached the beach again. 

“[Name]?” Dorothy questioned when she waved you over. “Where have you been?” 

“Um … Here and there,” you supplied with a shifty look around you. She looked down at you with a suspicious look, before suddenly, a quite knowing smile spread across her face. 

“Well, I hope he was good,” she told you, just as Relena reached your side. 

“Eh? What? Who?”

“Honey,” she began with a quick look towards Heero - who was stopped by a happily talking Quatre on the other side of the crowd. “Your dress is slightly wrinkled, your hair is different, your make up is redone, and you look kind of flustered. If a woman looks like that, she has to have had some.” 

You gaped at her, completely stunned by her insinuation. Dorothy laughed before she shot a heated look towards Trowa. “I hope for your sake that he’s as good as Trowa is, because _my man_ is damn good.”

“Dorothy!” you called out, shocked. “I didn’t need to know that!” 

Relena laughed as she leaned a bit closer, as if she was about to reveal some very detailed information. “Actually … I’d dare say they might all be since I know for a fact that Quatre is quite perfect in bed as well.”

You looked blankly at Relena as you only blushed harder. 

“This can’t be happening,” you muttered in a tortured voice. 

Just as you were about to turn around and walk away from this kind of conversation, a pair of arms wrapped around you and pulled you against a firm chest. 

“What did I miss?” Heero questioned. It amused you slightly that - for a guy who barely initiated any contact before - he was more than happy to reach for you and pull you closer.

“Nothing,” you quickly reassured him, but it seemed the girls had other ideas about that. 

“We were just questioning her about how good you were,” Dorothy slyly stated, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

Heero merely gave her a dry stare in answer. You groaned in despair as you placed your hand over your eyes and released a whispered, “What did I do to deserve such torture?” 

“Well, for starters,” Relena began, as she shot Quatre a soft smile when he wrapped his arms around her. “You made Quatre worry himself to death about your safety for more than a year.”

“I think Heero was more worried than I was,” Quatre defended himself, before shooting Heero a knowing look. “I was just better at showing how I felt.” 

You lifted your hand and placed it over Heero’s as you instantly felt guilty about making him feel that way. 

“Hn,” Heero grunted as he placed a soft kiss against your temple. 

“Oh, don’t act so tuff, Heero,” Duo began as he patted Heero’s shoulder. “We all know it.” 

Heero didn’t even grace that with a response or a grunt. 

“Besides,” Duo slyly continued, as he leaned closer to you. “I doubt such a thing would happen again, so why don’t we lighten up about it. Although, I still think it’s a shame that we had to take her bike apart,” Duo commented off handily. 

“What?” 

Did they know Heero had taken that cable from it or was Duo insinuating that your bike was further destroyed than you first believed? You narrowed your eyes as you glared at Duo in mistrust. 

“Explain yourself, Maxwell!” 

“Heero’s not the only one who took a part out of that bike,” Trowa supplied as he looked down at Dorothy. He moved closer to her side and she linked their arms together. 

Dorothy laughed at your shocked look. 

“Oh please, [Name]. You don’t really think we were going to risk you pulling a stunt like that again? We were going to offer Heero any chance we could. Especially after that pathetic attempt last time,” Dorothy gleefully told you.

“One can’t be careful enough when planning to set up two of their friends,” Relena giggled, and you allowed your shocked look to rest on her. 

“Besides, everyone knows this guy needs to get laid,” Duo muttered before yelping in pain. 

Heero smirked as he wrapped his arm back around your waist. You kept blinking at them all, not sure whether to be happy about their interference or mad because they had _all_ disembodied your bike without you noticing! 

“What are you all talking about?” Wufei questioned as he walked over to your small group. 

“Apparently, they’re all revealing to me how they hurt my precious baby,” you growled out in anger. 

Wufei shot you a smirk of his own, and your anger instantly changed to shock. Not him too?! 

“Good,” Wufei supplied easily. “I’m glad I wasn’t alone in thinking along those lines.”

“You, too?!” you yelled, too shocked at the nerve your friends had to do anything else. 

You took a deep breath, before you turned around and glared at Heero. His arms slipped away from you as you did so and his gaze held that guarded glint - as if he wasn’t sure what you were going to do. 

“You owe me big time, mister!” you growled out as you grabbed his hand. You pulled him away from the rest, towards the dance floor as you shouted one last threat at the rest. 

“A little warning for you all,” you yelled with a dangerous smirk. “I expect my bike to be fixed by morning, or I swear you’ll all lose something _very_ precious.”

“Hehe,” Duo nervously began, as he shot a look towards the rest. “She’s kidding right?” 

“I hope Heero can keep her entertained for all of our sakes,” Quatre began thoughtfully. 

“If he’s as good as she says he is, he can make her forget all about that bike before the sun rises again,” Dorothy offered the rest. 

“Still,” Trowa said. “I believe it’s safer to just fix the bike.”

“Maybe that isn’t such a bad idea. I don’t want to find out what she’ll make us lose,” Duo muttered as he allowed his gaze to rest on you for a while. 

You laughed as you stopped in the middle of the dance floor. 

“Now,” you began with a sly smile. “I believe you still owe me a dance.”

Heero raised an eyebrow. “I already danced with you.”

“That wasn’t a dance, love,” you whispered as you leaned in closer. Heero’s eyes flickered slightly, his gaze becoming darker. 

“And what is?” he questioned with a smirk of his own. 

“Allow me to show you,” you said as you turned, and left him standing there with a promise to be back before he knew it. 

You felt his eyes on you as you made your way to the DJ Quatre had been able to book. The guy smiled and nodded at your request, before searching between his records. You laughed as you made your way back towards Heero. His gaze made you shiver. You shot him a teasing smile as you swayed your hips just a bit more

As soon as you reached his side, the song you had requested began playing. It was the perfect clubbing song and you would enjoy dancing to it. 

“This is dancing,” you told him as you made him place his arms on your hips. 

You raised your own hands and placed them over his shoulder. You began moving to the beat, Heero quickly following your steps. You smirked at him as you changed your moves, but he matched them easily. There was a definite smirk of his own on his lips, and you loved how his eyes were watching you. His heated eyes connected with your own once more, before he leaned down and kissed you. You moaned slightly when you felt him teasingly nip on your bottom lip. 

“Do I need to break you both up again?” Duo questioned teasingly as he stopped near you both. 

You blinked at him in silent wonder, while Heero semi-glared at him. 

“Jealous?” you questioned him teasingly. 

Duo shot you a quick smile. “Maybe,” he told you slyly. 

You laughed as you pulled back from Heero. 

“Bring your girlfriend next time, Duo, and you won’t have to feel jealous,” you told him as you began walking away from the dance floor. 

The song you had requested had just ended, and you preferred not dancing to one of those slower songs. You’d leave that to the happy couples who didn’t have overly painful feet. You silently cursed those damned shoes once again. 

You sat down at the nearest table and Heero appeared not a minute later. He offered you a small glass of champagne, and you accepted it with a tired smile. “Thanks.”

“Hn.”

You allowed your eyes to move over the dance floor and the couples who were still dancing. 

“They look so happy,” you mumbled as your gaze landed on Quatre and Relena. 

“They are,” Heero told you, when he noticed who you were talking about. 

You sighed. It was too early to tell, but you hoped you could have what they had as well. You hoped that it would be you one day, on the dance floor in the arms of your husband. You shot Heero a short look, but it seemed he was already watching you. 

You blushed when he smirked at you, as if he was telling you that he knew what you were thinking. You sighed as he leaned closer and gave you a quick kiss. You might not know yet how the future looked, or what tomorrow would bring, but you were surely going to enjoy the journey.


End file.
